Helping Hand
by sindney
Summary: Robin helps Jason in secret after he is almost killed in a mob war. During their time together old feelings resurface.
1. Chapter 1

This was written a few years ago before the weddings and the children ever came into the picture. With the deaths it seams like Jason and Robin will never happen…but hey…I can dream.

**Helping Hand**

PART 1

It seemed like hours since she received that distressing phone call from Jason asking her to meet him at his penthouse. Something was wrong. She could sense it. After stepping off the elevator on his floor she searched the best hiding places remembering that no matter what Jason always hid a spare key somewhere near the door in case of emergencies. She finally touched the hard metal piece as she ran her hand over the wall paper that covered the hall outside his front door. Taking out her medical kit, which Jason instructed her to bring, she cut out the key from the wall and entered the darkened apartment.

It smelled musty inside as if no one had been inside for weeks. Maybe Jason had been away on business, she thought to herself as she reached for the light switch. Pushing the door closed she walked over to the nearest window and opened the vents below to let in some fresh air. She had to smirk to herself remembering that Jason would always install bulletproof windows no matter where he lived. His job was too dangerous and he couldn't afford to have windows that someone could just slide open.

Not being able to sit still and wait she made her way through the house. She wasn't sure what exactly she was looking for but glancing and touching his things somehow made her a little less nervous about what she would be facing with him in a few hours. She didn't know what had happened but for Jason to suddenly phone her and ask her to keep their meeting a secret was unsettling. Robin knew him too well to believe that it was just a simple meeting. There was much more behind his urgent phone call.

Touching his shirts that hung in his closet she couldn't help but pull the sleeve of one towards her face. Inhaling the once familiar scent she let go of the shirt and turned around. Just standing there, Jason's things surrounding her, made her feel nostalgic. Things between the two of them ended over ten years ago but Robin still wanted to envelop herself in his things as if they still held that happy life which ended rather abruptly.

The shuffling sound coming from the first floor of the penthouse startled her out of her thoughts. Making her way down the hall she wondered what was waiting for her downstairs. As she turned the corner facing the staircase she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Freeze," came an angry voice, a gun shoved close to her face.

Without thinking she raised her arms above her head afraid that the maniac with the gun would fire. "Don't shoot," she whispered with fear in her voice, staring at the metal object too close to her face. It took what seemed like ages before she raised her eyes above the gun to the individual holding it. What she saw shocked her.

The man holding the gun was Jason or at least he looked like Jason. His face was mangled and bloody. The left side of his cheek had a long gash on it as if someone tried to perform surgery on him without a license. His right eye was swollen shut hiding his beautiful blue eye. Moving her eyes down his frame she saw the ripped clothes soaked with blood and a makeshift bandage that wrapped around his left bicep revealing a long scar that peaked from under it.

"Jason," she breathed out before placing her arm against the wall for support. Being a doctor she often saw gruesome wounds but looking at him at that moment Robin was unable to catch her breath.

Upon hearing his name exit Robin's lips it seemed as if whatever was driving Jason left his body and he crumpled to the floor in front of her.

"Jason!" Her medical training kicking in she rushed down a few steps and tried to pull Jason towards the landing at the bottom of the staircase. Her five foot two frame was too weak to pull his six foot, two hundred pound muscled body off the stairs without hurting him even more. Debating momentarily on what to do she ran over to the sofa grabbing the soft woolen throw that hung over the back. Spreading it on the stairs next to him she stepped over him and slowly tried to turn him so that his body would lie on the blanket. Working in the ER for many years she learned how to maneuver heavy bodies from one side of the bed to the other. Granted maneuvering someone who lay on the stairs was harder. A few twists later she had Jason centered on the blanket. Afraid that Jason would hit his head when she started pulling the blanket down on the steps, she grabbed the small decorative pillow off the sofa and placed it under his head.

"I hope this works." Pulling slowly on the bottom of the blanket Jason slowly started sliding down the stairs. "Good thing you didn't fall backwards." She said to him as she adjusted the pillow once again after it slipped out from under his head. "God, who did this to you?"

It seemed illogical to talk to him when he was obviously unconscious. Her fear for him was almost too much to handle and talking seemed like the right thing to do. Finally his body hit the landing with a thump and she exhaled with relief that she didn't end up causing more damage to his wounded body. Thoughts of calling for an ambulance raced through her mind but Jason made his feelings perfectly clear when he had spoken to her earlier today. No one was to know she was coming and no one was to know what happened.

"Ok Jason, before I get you cleaned up let's see what the damage is." Retrieving her medical kit she put on a pair of latex gloves and started examining him. After checking his vitals and determining that he wasn't in any immediate danger she went to work on his wounds. Her first priority was the long jagged gash on his left arm. His fall must have opened up the wound because blood was slowly trickling down onto the woolen blanket. Untying the makeshift bandage she gasped with horror when she saw the inch deep stab wound. Whoever did this wanted to cause him excruciating pain because this wasn't just a simple stab wound. The wound extended downward towards his forearm becoming more jagged.

On automatic pilot Robin reached for the antiseptic bottle and gauze to clean out the wound. "It's a good thing you can't feel anything Jason because this would hurt like a mother if you were awake." Pouring more antiseptic onto clean gauze she made one more pass over the damaged skin before stitching him up.

"There…done." Wiping her sweat covered forehead she placed a white bandage over the cut. Reaching for her scissors she knew that the only way to see the rest of the damage on Jason's body she had to get the clothes off of him. Since his unconsciousness prevented her from asking for help she did the next best thing and started to cut the clothes off of him. "I hope this wasn't one of your favorite gray tee-shirts. If it was, don't worry I'll buy you a new o…" she choked on her words when the tee-shirt fell open and revealed the many cuts and lesions on Jason's abdomen. Some of them were red and inflamed while others had already started to turn a dark shade of purple. "Oh my God Jason…how did you even walk home?"

Feeling for broken ribs and satisfied with the results she moved down to his legs and started to cut the pants from his body. "I hope you're wearing boxers Mister because this would be quite embarrassing…me ogling you while you lay here unconscious. Not that I've never seen you but still I don't think you'd appreciate your ex looking at you naked." Reaching his thigh she felt boxers under his pants and was careful not to cut into them.

His right knee took a beating and was starting to swell. Whether it was caused by someone else or by a fall, she didn't know, but it was serious enough that she placed a splint around it in case it was fractured.

"Okay Jason now for your face." Wiping away the dry blood with clean water she carefully cleaned the cut on his left cheek. "Oh…this will need stitches too. I'll try to do a good job so you won't have a scar but I can't promise anything." Getting to work on his cheek she carefully stitched up the cut placing more stitches then she would normally so the wound would heal faster.

* * *

It was hours until she saw subtle movement coming from under the blanket she placed over Jason. A painful moan escaped his lips before she heard his voice calling out to her. "Robin…Robin."

"I'm here." Rushing toward him she stepped into his line of vision. Kneeling down she took his right hand measuring his pulse. "You're okay Jason."

"What happened?" He asked his voice cracking.

"You were hurt." Taking out her stethoscope she checked his breathing. Satisfied with what she heard she placed it back in her bag and touched his face carefully. "You'll be fine Jason. I stitched you up but…"

"But what?"

"You'll be in a lot of pain so I need you to help me get you off the floor and onto the sofa. It would be better if you're reclined instead of laying flat. Do you think you can help me?"

He nodded slowly not saying anything. He released a sharp gasp when he tried to move his left arm.

"No…don't lift yourself with that arm. Use your right one." Slowly she helped him into a sitting positing. After a lot of moans and curses Jason finally stood on his two feet. "

"Is my leg broken?" He asked when he placed his weight on his right leg and almost buckled from the pain that shot up into his thigh.

"I don't think so but I can't be sure without an x-ray. There could be a slight fracture that's why I made a splint for you."

"Is that a wooden serving spoon?"

Looking down to the area Jason was staring at Robin chuckled. "I had to improvise. I didn't have a splint with me so I helped myself to some of your kitchen utensils." She placed his arm around her shoulders and wrapped her small arms around his waist trying her hardest not to hurt him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Slowly they made their way toward the sofa. The distance was not ten steps long but by the time they reached the soft cushions they were both sweating from exhaustion. "You better lay down. You look pale and I don't want you to pass out again."

"Uh uhh…"

Situating Jason on the sofa she went into the kitchen for some water. Knowing Jason would never agree to take anything for the pain, she had to try something else. She gripped the pain medication in her hand as she left him planning to hide it in his drink. She crushed the tiny pills and dumped them into the water hoping that in his state he wouldn't notice the white pieces floating inside.

"Here is some water." Nervously walking toward him she held the glass with both hands hiding its contents.

"I don't want…" he mumbled closing his eyes against the pain.

"You have to. If you were in the hospital we'd insert an IV but since you're not water is the fastest way your body will replenish the blood you've lost." Leaning him forward she placed the glass to his lips so he could take a few gulps. "That's good." Exhaling after he took a few more gulps she placed the glass on the coffee table behind her. "Why don't you try to sleep?"

"I can't…hurts too much…" he mumbled.

"It will get better. I promise." She wiped the sweat accumulated on his forehead and torso with a cold damp cloth. As she got up to go wash out the cloth in the kitchen sink she heard him speaking softly.

"Don't leave me alone…"

"I'm not Jason. I'm just going to go to the kitchen for a second but I'll be right back."

Hurrying back she found Jason asleep. The pain medication must have kicked in. Looking down at her watch she realized it was four in the morning. Her shift started in two hours but she promised Jason that she wouldn't leave him alone. Maybe she could call someone, she thought to herself but disregarded that idea quickly. Jason would be upset if he woke up and found someone else here. There was only one thing to do…call in sick.

* * *

Jason's murmurs broke through her restless sleep on the overstuffed chair where she was curled up. At first disregarding them she tried to get more comfortable eventually giving up and opening her eyes.

Jason had a rough night. The pain medications she had given him worked for the first few hours but now he was restless and suffering with fever. Refusing to take pain medication she had to fight him to take some antibiotics she had with her to try and stop the infection from overtaking his body. "Robin…" he called out to her for the third time before she finally pulled her body out of the chair and walked to him.

"I'm here." Placing her hand on his forehead she felt the fever, which had been rising slowly for the last few hours. This only confirmed her suspicion about the infection in his body. "Jason? Can you hear me?"

He looked at her not registering what she was saying. Slowly picking up his right hand he clumsily touched her face. She knew what he was doing. This was the third time he had touched her face in the last few hours as if checking that she was really here. The fever was making him feel fuzzy and touching a person obviously helped him, even though it distressed her a little. It had been a long time since she sat this close to him and even longer since she felt his touch on her face. "You're so beautiful."

"Yes you told me that before." Taking his hand in hers she lowered it to her lap and tried to talk to him again. "Jason…listen to me. Concentrate on my voice. I'm going to get you some medication and…"

"No."

"Jason. Your fever is really high. You have to take something. You can go into shock." She was worried about his condition. Any sane person would have called an ambulance and had him treated at the hospital but she decided to do this on her own. Now she was scared if he didn't take the medicine she offered his body would not be able to recover.

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't be fine." She shouted aggravated by his behavior. She knew he wasn't thinking straight but she was here risking her career for him and he was trying to act like the big man and ignore doctor's orders. "Now I'm going to go get the medication and you will take it, even if I have to shove it down your throat."

Storming off she didn't see Jason's startled expression. Robin never got angry with him unless she was scared for him and it has been a long time since she felt this scared for anyone. Returning she helped him into a sitting position and placed two fever reducing pills into his hand. "Now take these. They'll help. I promise."

He nodded slowly and took the pills offered. After a few minutes he was asleep again. She wondered around the house debating what to do with Jason if his condition didn't improve. On a whim she picked up the phone and called Maxie.

"What is going on?" Asked her cousin through the phone when she heard Robin's somber tone.

"I need some help but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Sure…what can I help with?"

Wondering if she was doing the right thing she looked at Jason again and decided that she'd rather have him angry with her and alive then dead. "I need you to go to my office at the hospital. Under the desk in my office in there is a small medicine cabinet. You'll find the key in the top drawer of the desk inside a little sewing kit. I need you to get me some medicine I need."

"What kind of medicine. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's not for me." She hesitated revealing any more information until after Maxie was able to obtain it. "Trust me Maxie. So can you do it?"

"Sure. What do you need me to get?"

Giving her cousin the list of medications needed and where to bring it she hung up the phone and looked in on Jason. "Help is coming." She whispered to his sleeping form.

"In a few hours you'll have more medicine." She just hoped that the infection didn't spread too far for Robin to be able to clear it up with pills.

* * *

When the soft knock sound at the door she jumped off the chair and rushed to get I before Jason stirred. He would be angry when he found out about Maxie but at least she could prevent him from finding out this very minute.

She let Maxie in quietly and led her toward the kitchen in the back of the penthouse. "So did you get it?" She asked when they entered the large eating area.

"Yeah." Maxie stated distractedly. "Was that Jason on the couch? What…what happened to him?"

"I don't know. He showed up looking like that…well actually he was worst then that, I did what I could for him. That's why I needed the medication."

Pulling out the small pill bottles from her purse Maxie set them on the table. "These are all the ones you wanted right?"

After examining the bottles Robin nodded to her cousin. "Thanks for this. This would be so much easier if he would let me take him to the hospital but since he refused, this was the only way to do it." Grabbing for the refrigerator she pulled out a couple of sodas for the two of them. "Did you have any trouble?"

"Not really. I did run into your stupid ex who had a million questions why you weren't at work today."

"What did you tell him?" She broke up with Patrick a few weeks ago after yet another one of their fights. Life with him became too hard. The happy times they had at the beginning of their relationship were fewer and farther in between and Robin decided that she would rather be happy alone then be miserable in an unhealthy relationship.

Making him understand the reason for their breakup was harder then she thought it would be. He tried to convince her to give him another chance but after the many he had already received she knew it was pointless.

These days they just passed each other in the hall pretending that they didn't know each other. She had hoped that he would be an adult about things and they could remain friends but she was wrong. He reacted like a child, giving her the silent treatment.

Maxie's words broke through her thoughts. "I just told him that you weren't feeling good and when he asked what was wrong I told him that it was none of his business."

"Good." A sigh of relief passed her lips. Sitting down with Maxie at the kitchen table she voiced her fears about Jason. She told her what happened and made her promise to keep it a secret. "I just don't want anyone to know that I helped him the way I did. I could get into trouble for not contacting the proper authorities considering Jason's career."

"I understand. And don't worry I won't tell a soul." After a few minutes Robin walked Maxie to the door. "If you need anything else just call…and I'll be here."

"Thanks." After embracing her cousin in a warm hug she returned to Jason to stay vigil at his bedside.

* * *

The next few hours were rough. Jason was waking up more often, his fever obviously affecting his state of mind. Sometimes he would talk to her about the past or the present, and sometimes he would just talk, to no one in particular, having conversations with Sonny, Carly and even the Quartermaines.

The medication Maxie brought over was crushed into a powder she dropped into water and fed him every time he woke up. She was sure he suspected that she was secretly feeding him pills he would not have otherwise taken but he didn't say anything. The fever dehydrated him and he was glad for anything wet that passed down his throat.

"Robin…" She heard as she made her way down the stairs. She decided to take a quick shower while he was asleep. She felt grimy and dirty after the last twenty hours at Jason's side.

"I'm coming."

He looked up at her his eyes glassy from the medications. "I thought you left me."

"I didn't leave. I'm here." She tried to comfort him. He seemed distressed about what ever had woken him up. "Are you okay?"

"No…I thought you left and I couldn't live with myself if you leave me again."

His words warmed her heart even though she knew he probably would not remember most of them when he recovered. As the hours passed he became more open with her. Maybe it was because of the fever but secretly she hoped that being so sick had opened up his repressed feelings and this was a way for them to come out. "I'm not leaving you Jason. I'm here to stay." Playing along with him was better then trying to explain the situation to him in the state he was in.

"Good…I can't live without you any longer. I love you." He mumbled before closing his eyes.

Returning the sentiment was almost too much for her. Saying it to him would be wrong, she knew that, even though at this moment she wasn't sure which one of them was more delusional him for saying it or her for thinking it. She touched his face, which almost looked worse now then it initially did. "If you only knew what you were saying."

When she came back to Port Charles two years ago Jason acted like she was his enemy. He treated her with a coldness that unnerved her. It wasn't until a few months ago that they somehow started drifting towards a friendship. At first it was awkward. He was an acquaintance she could sometimes talk to but with time neither one of them could stay away from one another for too long. They would seek each other out and offer each other comfort when their lives became too hard.

That is the reason she showed up here last night. His cryptic phone call, even though worrisome, didn't stop her from helping a friend. Now looking at him she was glad that Jason trusted her enough to take care of him. It almost felt like the old days when they would stand by one another through the rough times.

* * *

Jumping from the bed in Jason's room, where Robin decided to sleep, she rushed towards the sound coming from downstairs. His fever had finally broken at three in the morning, almost a whole day after the incident. After he fell into a deep slumber she decided to try and get some rest herself. Now upon hearing sounds coming from the living room she was afraid that something was wrong.

She paused at the top of the stairs when she spotted Jason sitting upright on the couch. "Jason."

He tried to twist his head at the sound of her voice but winced when his beaten body disagreed with the movement he was trying to make. "Uhhh…"

"Oh, Jason. You're awake." Rushing down the stairs she tried to reach him before he would try the awkward movement once again. "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't lie there any longer." Slowly shifting as if he was going to stand, Robin put her hands on his shoulders and stilled his movements.

"You shouldn't get up. You're still too weak and I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"You're not fine Jason. If you see what I see you'd know you're not fine. Please stay put and I'll get you anything you need." Too afraid that he wouldn't obey her Robin sat down directly in front of him on the coffee table.

"I have to get up Robin." He insisted.

"Why?"

"I…uhh…I have to go to the bathroom."

Chuckling softly she stood up and pushed the table back so he would have more room. "I'm sorry I didn't even realize that it's been more then a day. Come on let me help you. Use your right arm to lean on me." She maneuvered him slowly toward the bathroom. "Do you need help?" She asked finally when they entered the bathroom.

"I think I'll be okay if I sit down."

"Okay but if you need any help, I'll be right outside the door. Don't lean on your right leg too much."

"I don't think I could even if I tried."

Closing the door behind herself she heard him mutter a few curses maneuvering himself onto the toilet.

A few minutes later a tired Jason appeared at the door. "I didn't realize that the simple act of peeing would take so much out of me."

"Your body is too wounded and with the smallest movements you can over exert yourself." Helping him back to the sofa, she sat him down and placed a pillow behind his back and another one under his wounded leg. "Is this okay?"

"It's fine."

"I'll be right back. Let me go get you something to eat."

"Robin that's not necessary." He called after her.

"Jason please, you just slept for almost a whole day, delusional with fever and let's not mention the many cuts and bruises on your body. You need fuel for you body to start the recovery process and what better way then food." Not turning around she rushed to the kitchen and whipped up some oatmeal and hot tea for him.

"Here we go." She announced placing a tray on the table next to him.

"How long was I out?" He finally asked once the food was finished.

"You've been in and out for about a day an a half."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

His question saddened her a little. He spoke to her every time he woke up. He called out to her when he was having a bad dream but at this moment it seemed that Jason had forgotten all that went on. She knew she shouldn't be upset. He was stricken with fever and it's common for patients not to remember who was with them or what they talked about. "I have been."

"What about your work?"

"Well, I called in sick yesterday and today was my day off." This week her day off fell on a Friday. That meant that tomorrow she would have to return to work, leaving Jason to fend for himself. "I don't want to leave you tomorrow all alone so I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"I want to ask someone to stay here with you while I'm at work…and when I get off I'll come back." She could tell he didn't like the idea because no sooner then she finished he was shaking his head.

"I can be by myself for a few hours Robin. Besides you don't have to stay with me constantly. I don't want to be a burden."

Sighing at his stubbornness. "First off, you're not a burden. And second you're still so weak and I can't just leave you here. I mean who will help you to the bathroom…or to the kitchen to get something to drink?"

"I'll manage." He mumbled.

"No you won't manage…because you can't manage. Please let me help you." She looked into his eyes for a long time, one of which was still almost swollen shut, trying to convey her worry for him.

"What do you suggest?" He asked tiredly.

"I can ask Maxie to come and be with you. She doesn't work on Saturdays."

"I don't know…."

"Or I can ask Sonny to come."

"No…Maxie is fine, she can come."

Robin was surprised by his reaction when she mentioned Sonny but decided not to press him for information. The rest of the day slowly trickled by. Jason slept for a few hours and before she knew it was night again.

She twisted around in his bed unable to sleep. It wasn't Jason's condition that worried her so much any more it was his quiet demeanor that occupied her thoughts. He didn't say anything about how he was hurt or who hurt him but she knew that what ever it was it wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

"Jason, are you ready to eat?" Came Maxie's voice from the back of the penthouse. He was glad he agreed with Robin to call her even though he would never admit it. Standing up was a difficult task, let alone moving around his apartment.

"Sure." He called out to her flicking off the television set. The pain he felt yesterday was almost unbearable but today it lessened a bit and hopefully with the coming days the pain that was shooting through his body would slowly disappear.

Maxie had been a big help today. She showed up early before Robin went to work and immediately informed him that her lips, as she said, were sealed about the whole situation. She hadn't questioned him about how it was that he got himself beat up or asked who did that to him. All she did was help him when he needed help and left him alone the rest of the time.

"I hope you like this. I'm not a good cook but at least I can make an omelet or two."

"Thanks Maxie. I really appreciate your help."

"No sweat."

After the food was finished she cleaned up and disappeared back into the kitchen. He felt restless sitting on the couch the whole day. He needed to do something but couldn't find anything enjoyable that didn't hurt every muscle in his body. He even tried playing video games, which he seldom did, but the pain in his left arm prevented him from playing for too long. So he turned on the television again trying to pass his time.

"Oh I love that movie." Maxie said walking back into the room.

"Yeah…what is it about?" Not that the movie plot much interested him but maybe his mind would stay concentrated on something other then the night he almost got himself killed. Walking into the Zacchara residence by himself was a stupid thing to do, he knew that now, but at the time all he cared about was avenging Michaels death. Two thirty in the morning three days ago Michael died from complication at the facility he was staying in.

Sonny was heartbroken when he called him over to relay the information. Seeing his best friend in such a state he had to take action. Even though Sonny warned him to stay away from the Zaccharra's until they had more evidence about Michaels shooting, Jason didn't listen. He stormed out of the Sonny's house and straight into the trap the Zacchara's had set for him.

He still remembered the pain he felt as each of them took their turn kicking and beating him. But what stuck out most in his mind was when Claudia pulled out a sharp knife and stabbed him in his left arm tearing the flesh from his shoulder to his elbow. At that point the pain was so extreme that he must have passed out because the next thing he remembered he was waking up in a warehouse tied to a rickety chair. Shear adrenaline pumping through his body got him out alive, as he slammed the chair against the wall until it fell apart. Escaping through a broken window he stumbled into an alley and called Robin.

She was the first person that crossed his mind. He needed her to help him. Not only because she was a doctor and he was in a desperate need of one but because he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather have by his side in case he didn't make it.

Maxie's plot depiction snapped him from his thoughts. "…so after so many years apart he went to London to look for her. He wanted to show her that he had changed and turned his life around like she always wanted. When he found her though she was involved with someone else but he persisted until she left the other guy for him." She finished with a smile on his face. "It's kind of romantic, and a girly movie I know but I love it."

"Sounds like a good story." Not that he heard the whole plot but from what he heard it sounded interesting. It was the kind of movie that Robin always liked to watch.

"It's funny but it kind of reminds me of you and Robin…well not the whole you changing your life and going to find her in Paris but the way they both cared for one another even if they weren't together."

Her words stroke a cord in his heart. There have been many times he thought of giving up his life and following Robin to Paris but he never thought that she would be able to forgive him for how he acted during the end of their relationship. After she came back he didn't know how to act with her. He knew that he was mean and cold to her but seeing her again after all those years was like someone took his heart and stomped on it all over again. He was angry that she came back and made him remember his love for her. He was angry at himself that he let her go the way he did and not being able to deal with it he took it out on her.

He should really thank God that Robin was such a forgiving person because after all that he put her through she was still here for him no matter what. He promised himself the night he called her that if it takes him a lifetime he would prove to her that his love for her never died.

"I guess it does." He mumbled to Maxie, tuning her out once again and thinking about Robin.

* * *

The coming days developed a routine. Robin stayed with Jason every chance she had. She came over after her shift to relieve Maxie. She would change his bandages, give him his antibiotics and for the rest of the night they would sit on the couch and watch movies. Sometimes they would talk about the past sometimes about the future but she never asked him who hurt him, until a week and a half after the incident.

"Jason, can I ask you something?"

Sensing what was coming; Jason sat up carefully and faced her. It was time to tell her, he knew that, but it didn't stop the fear that suddenly surfaced in his gut. "Sure."

"I know that you can't tell me things about your job…but I need to know who did this to you."

The look of concern on her face melted his heart. He decided that even though it would be better for her to stay in the dark she had a right to know. He told her the story of Michael's death and how insane it made him not being able to do anything to help.

"Oh God Jason…I had no idea."

"No one does, except for Sonny and Carly. They wanted to keep it private until they were ready to take down the people who hurt him." With that he continued with the rest of the story. When he was done she just sat there without a word to say. Her sober expression scared him. He didn't know how she was going to react or what she was going to say.

After a few moments she faced away from him and started to cry. He hated to see her upset. Her tears always tore at his heart. He tried to reach for her but she pulled away and stood up.

"You're so stupid Jason…you could have gotten yourself killed."

Her words shocked him. She wasn't angry with him about his actions that night. She was scared for him. "But I didn't"

"Yeah…thanks to me. What if you had passed out somewhere out on the street Jason? You would have bled to death."

The silent tears turned into sobs pulled Jason up from his sitting position. Slowly making his way towards Robin he pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms carefully around him and cried. "I'm okay now. You saved my life…again." He whispered in her ear trying to calm her down.

"You can't keep doing this Jason. One of these days things will go too far and then I won't be able to save you."

Looking down into her face, full of tears and fear for him, Jason knew that she was right. The problem was that he didn't know how he could get himself out of the depths of the organization he was in. Life had become more meaningful these last few months and it was all because of Robin. It suddenly mattered to him to live because he wanted to have many days with her, whether it was in a friend capacity or more.

Unable to voice his wishes to leave the organization to her he pulled her to him once again and buried his face in her hair. The feel of her brought back happy memories of the past they shared together. Now if he wanted to see a future he was going to have to do something about it.

* * *

Jason chuckled to himself as Sonny finally pushed his way into his penthouse after being questioned by Maxie about his motives for coming over. What probably annoyed him even more was when she closed the door in his face telling him to wait outside until she asked Jason if he wanted to see him. Sonny strutted into Jason's penthouse as if he owned the place no doubt trying to prove to Maxie that he knows better then she does what his friend wanted.

"Jason what the hell is she doing…." He stopped mid question when he spotted a battered Jason reclining on the sofa. After getting over the shock Sonny finally stepped closer and let his eyes roam over his friend. "Jason…what the hell happened man?"

Jason was feeling much better these days but his beaten up face still sported a few fading bruises, not to mention the bandage covering almost his whole left cheek. Jason's bandaged arm was covered by his long sleeve cotton shirt but his splinted leg was displayed on the coffee table directly in front of him. Robin had replaced the make shift splint with a medical one which made it difficult for Jason to wear anything but shorts.

"In a minute okay." Looking past Sonny Jason spotted Maxie, still standing by the door. "Hey Maxie, would you mind giving Sonny and I a little time to talk?"

"Sure thing. I'll be in the kitchen making lunch."

Sonny gave him a questioning look when Maxie made her way towards the back of his apartment. "What is she doing here?"

"She is here to help me until I get better."

"But why? I mean you could have asked anyone else what made you ask Maxie of all people? She is the commissioner's daughter or did you forget?"

It wasn't as if that bit of information never crossed Jason's mind but he trusted Robin with his life and she would never have asked for Maxie's help if she didn't think that his secret would be kept. "I know she is. Look it doesn't matter why Maxie is here. All you have to know is that she is helping me and she won't say anything about my condition to anyone."

"Apparently! I didn't even know what happened to you."

"Yeah well you've had a lot on your mind the last few days and this is one thing you didn't need. Besides I wasn't in any condition to talk to anyone." Jason decided the night of the incident that Sonny wasn't going to know what happened to him until he was well enough to tell him himself. Sonny was the kind of person who flies of the handle. Knowing that the Zaccharas almost killed Jason would have sent him straight into the same trap Jason had walked into.

"So how bad are you hurt?"

"Pretty bad."

"Who helped you out? And don't tell me Maxie, I don't think that girl would know how to put a Band-Aid on a blister."

Jason knew it wouldn't take long for Sonny to figure out that it took someone more experienced then Maxie to give him the medical treatment he needed. He wanted desperately to keep Robin out of the conversation but in order to set forth his plan he had to tell Sonny the truth. "Robin helped me."

"What…really?" The shock on Sonny's face was laughable. Sonny was aware of their growing friendship but even he was surprised by Jason's admission.

"She met me here when I got home and has been here ever since taking care of me. She saved my life." Jason didn't want to elaborate too much but he did want Sonny to understand his gratitude to Robin. She had been his savior in more ways then one. What he was about to do was prove to her that he can be the better man she always wanted him to be.

"Wow. I…I didn't know. So do you want to tell me who did this to you?"

Shifting over to give Sonny some room to sit Jason took a deep breath before he told Sonny the real reason he called him over. "Before we get into the who and the why of my attack I need you to listen to what I'm about to tell you."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I've been working for you for over ten years Sonny. I can't say that I've enjoyed all my years on the job but for the most part it has been my life. Now I want more, which means I can't do this any more."

"What are you saying Jason?"

"What I'm saying is that I want out." Jason prepared to defend his action when Sonny's temper flared but Sonny just sat silently looking at his wounded friend.

"I was afraid this would happen one of these days." He muttered sadly. "I can't say that I'm happy about this Jason. I need you…but I also can't stop you from wanting something more then the life we lead."

Sonny's reaction was unexpected. Maybe it was Michael's death that softened him or just the unfairness of life through the years, but Jason was in a state of shock. In the past whenever Jason would mention that life was too crazy in the organization Sonny would reward him with a raise and more responsibilities. He would fight tooth and nail for Jason to stay but today he accepted Jason's decision without complaint.

"It's not going to be easy Jason. There are going to be some angry people out there who will think you're bluffing or setting up a trap. It's going to be hard to convince them that you're serious. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I know that Sonny but I just can't stay any longer. I mean how many times did I almost die? That isn't normal. How many people have I lost because of my job? I just can't live this way any longer. I just want to live my life without the fear that me or my friends or family will get shot because of the choices I've made in life."

"You mean like Michael." He whispered.

"Yeah like Michael…or Emily…or Alan. Or anyone else we lost, whether it was to death or simply because they couldn't share their lives with ours." He lost Robin for that same reason. Yes the Michael fiasco was a catalyst but long before that time the problems they shared always came back to his job. Now was his chance to change all that. Whether he wins Robin back or not he had to make the change if he wanted to have a future.

"I'll see what I can do for you Jason but if it works out you'll have to get out of town for a while until things settle down. You okay with that?"

"Yeah." He wasn't really okay with that but he had expected it. No person could just leave the organization and stick around for everyone to see them. Most leave town as if to prove to the rest that they aren't active any more in the organization. He was lucky the first time he left but who's to say he would be this time.

Leaving the organization for Robin and Michael was the safest thing he could do at the time. He was too afraid that someone would try to hurt his family again like they tried the night of the bombing. Robin was about two seconds from being blown up in the car bomb set for him. That moment brought on a set of clarity, as did the moment he woke up after the attack and spotted Robin hovering over him, worry etched in her face. It was that simple to make the decision then and it's that simple to make it now.

"I'll stay in touch. You get better."

"Thanks Sonny." Jason's face broke out in a smile when Sonny exited his home. For the first time in a long time Jason had something to look forward to…his life.

* * *

It didn't take but a few days for Sonny to let Jason know the outcome of his many meetings with the organization leaders. It took pleading and convincing before the leaders came around to Sonny's way of thinking. Jason was now off the hook. He was free to do with his life what he pleased unless he in some way interfered with organization business, in which case his life would not be his any longer. It would belong to them.

Jason was thankful that the leaders didn't decide to eliminate him. He had known many who suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth because their wishes were to leave the life they led. They would run without informing anyone but were eventually caught and assassinated. Jason didn't want to go that route. He wanted to leave the organization openly and make his motives clear to all in charge.

Now that he was free his first priority was to keep the people near and dear to him safe. He didn't want any backlash created between rivaling groups who wanted to carry out a contract on his life. Jason couldn't put anyone in danger during this fragile time so his only decision was to leave Port Charles until things settled down.

Threats were already circulating. Anyone wronged by Jason wanted to kill him now that his protection from Sonny or the organization was gone. It was the time to disappear until the threats were over. He knew that his life wasn't ever going to be completely normal. There would always be someone out there who would not be happy with Jason's decisions but defusing the backlash at this point in time was the only way he knew to protect the people he loved.

He slowly stood from the couch and made his way upstairs. Today was the first day that Robin decided to leave him alone while she was at work. He was getting stronger and his wounds were healing. He convinced her that he was well enough to take care of himself for the few hours she was going to be away.

Entering his room for the first time in two weeks he saw the subtle changes a woman's touch made. There was a perfume bottle on the dresser and a necklace laid out right next to it. A few blouses hung on the back of his closet doors and a pair of women's pants was thrown over the sitting chair in the corner.

Smiling to himself he walked to the closet and retrieved a big duffel bag he kept packed in case he ever needed it. All the essentials were inside in case he had to go on the run. Even though this wasn't exactly what he was doing the quick getaway was still necessary.

Deciding to wait for Robin to get off from work was a decision not easily made. He knew that leaving quickly was important but he couldn't just disappear without an explanation to her.

* * *

After getting dressed slowly and with much difficulty, Jason sat in the living room when she arrived home after her shift.

She looked at him with surprise. "Hey. Why are you all dressed?"

"Robin, we need to talk." He could tell that his words brought on nervousness in her that wasn't there before. After she slowly made her way towards him he took her hand in his and pulled her down on the couch next to him. "I have something important to tell you."

"What is going on Jason? You're starting to worry me."

Smiling softly at her he wanted to tell her all that has gone on these last few days but decided to only tell the bare minimum. "I have to leave for a while."

"What? Why? Did something happen?" She started before he cut her off.

"Wait let me finish." After giving him a small nod he continued. "I've decided to leave the organization."

"That's wonderful." A smile broke out on her face.

"It is…but I have to leave town for a little while to avoid any backlash from my departure."

"I don't understand."

"I can't stay out in the open where anyone can find me."

"So wait a minute. You have to go on the run. That hardly seems fair."

"No not on the run exactly. I just have to go until things settle down." He wished that things didn't have to be that way. Jason wished that now that he was free he could enjoy his life instead of going into hiding. His life was still too dangerous to walk around freely. Anyone with revenge on their mind could come after him and the people he loved.

She sat quietly looking at him. Trying to swallow the news he gave her but he knew she didn't understand fully. "Robin. When someone leaves the organization it's not simple. There are things that have to be taken care of behind the scenes. There are also a lot of pissed of people. I have to leave until everything settles down."

"How…how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know…but I'll get into contact with you to let you know I'm alright." If she wanted him to, he thought to himself. Jason hadn't admitted to Robin his feelings for her. He just hoped that she could still read him as she once could, to see the love in his eyes. Thinking back, there wasn't a time when he hadn't loved her in some way. Even when he was angry with her the underlying love prevented him from hating her. Now when he was close to admitting his feelings to her, life took a strange turn and he would have to disappear from her life.

"Oh Jason." She whispered launching herself into his arms. "I'm going to miss you."

Jason wanted to whisper to her that he loved her but decided to keep it to himself until the time was right for the two of them once again. Kissing her soft cheek he stood and made his way to the door. "You don't have to leave. I left you the key to the penthouse in the top drawer of the desk, if you want it."

He felt his throat close up when he saw the tears in her eyes. Robin's sad demeanor pulled at his heartstrings. He wanted to walk back to her and pull her into his arms but he knew that this was something he had to do if there was any hope for a future together.

Once out in the hall he whispered a soft 'I love you' hoping she could hear him through the heavy wooden door.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

It had been two months, eleven days and eight hours since Jason left. She often debated leaving his penthouse and returning to the apartment she once shared with Patrick but changed her mind. She liked being surrounded by Jason's things. It made her feel as if he was near her.

Since his departure Jason contacted her only a hand full of times. Not knowing were he was, hurt. She thought about paying a visit to Sonny and inquiring about Jason. She was sure Sonny was aware of Jason's whereabouts. No matter how much she wished to know his location, the less Sonny knew about her growing feelings for Jason the better.

Robin didn't realize just how much she was going to miss seeing him. It broke her heart when she thought about the years they wasted angry with one another. Time was precious; you never knew how long you would have with someone before they were gone.

The doorbell rang snapping her out of her thought. Getting off the couch she rushed to the door only to find the doorman standing there. "Ms. Scorpio, I have a letter that was delivered this morning with your name on it."

"Thanks John." She took the letter from the doorman she had recently become friendly with. She didn't tell him her reasons for staying in Jason's penthouse but he assumed, as did everyone else, that she was house-sitting until Jason returned from his trip.

It seemed strange that the letter was encased in a white envelope with her name written across it. "Wait John…how did this letter arrive? I mean there is no address or stamps…I don't get it. Did someone drop it off?" She asked suddenly excited by the fact that maybe Jason himself delivered the letter for her.

"Umm…Mr. Morgan left specific instructions about removing the white envelope with your name on it from the larger yellow envelope it was mailed in, before passing it on."

"Oh…" Robin couldn't hide the disappointment from her face. For a minute she thought that Jason was back in town and looking to meet her by sending her a note. Smiling sadly at John she closed the door behind him and immediately ripped into the envelope.

Looking down at Jason's familiar scribble brought tears to her eyes. She missed him so much and often wondered if he missed her too. Sometimes she regretted not telling him about her growing feelings for him but she hoped that she will get another chance one day soon to tell him how she felt.

Taking a seat on the couch she looked back down at the letter in her hand and started to read.

_Dear Robin,_

_I'm not exactly sure why I decided to write you this letter. I know it would be better if we had no contact until things settle down but I can't sit here day after day, regretting the things I didn't say. I realize my departure was sudden. I wish there was more time for the two of us to spend together, get to know each other once again. _

_My new temporary home is beautiful and I'm enjoying myself but the one thing I realized I'm missing is you. I've thought long and hard about this and if you don't feel as I do I will understand but Robin I just wanted you to know that for months before my departure my feelings for you have been growing. Sometimes I wonder if I ever stopped caring for you. I often wish I could go back in time and erase the difficult past we shared but unfortunately the only thing I can do now is look into the future and hope that one day I will be able to win you back. _

_I love you Robin. I think I've always loved you and never stopped. I wish that I could be there with you now and tell you these words which have been weighing heavily on my heart in person but unfortunately life sometimes takes a turn and things don't always go as planned. _

_I couldn't tell you how I felt before I left Port Charles. I needed to change my life for the better before I could move forward with you. _

_I'm not expecting for you to wait for me or for you to even share these feelings but I couldn't keep these growing emotions quiet any longer. I hope that what you're reading won't push you away from me Robin. I couldn't live with that. No matter what happens I want you in my life, whether that being in a friendship capacity or more._

_I wish I could see you soon but it looks like my stay will be a little longer then I thought. The situation within the organization hasn't settled down yet but it will soon. When it does I'd really like to see you so we can talk. _

_I hope you're doing well and you're happy. _

_I love you, always and forever._

_Jason._

She had to stop several times before finishing the letter he wrote her. His words of love brought more tears to her eyes as well as a mix of emotions to her heart. She was extremely happy that Jason's feelings for her mirrored hers but the fact that he wouldn't return to PC for several months felt like she had been stabbed in the chest. After many years of internal debate she came to the conclusion that her love for Jason was still present and that in order for her to be happy once again she had to put the past aside and work on the future. Now that she was ready to share her love with him he was gone.

* * *

In the days after receiving Jason's letter Robin debated whether or not she should pay Sonny a visit. She wasn't sure if he would help her or not but the only way to know was to try.

Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked on the wooden door of his enormous mansion. It was a typical Sonny piece of real-estate to own. The bigger it was the more important he himself would seem. The friendship Sonny and Robin shared since her return from Paris was almost non existent. What once made them close now seemed forgotten and she felt nervous about the reaction she would receive when she told him her plan.

"Ms. Scorpio? You can come in." Max's word brought her out of the trance she was in.

"Oh, Max. Sorry. I was somewhere else." She said with a chuckle stepping into the house. The foyer was dark and stuffy with a small round table in the middle. The flowers displayed on the table looked old and wilted. The fact that the house looked as if it was deserted for weeks worried her. "Max is Sonny here?"

"Yeah he is in the study. Let me tell him you're here."

A few moments after Max left the room she heard Sonny's voice instructing him to let her in. Resting her purse on her shoulder she walked into the study trying to seem more confident then she really was. "Hi Sonny."

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?" Walking over to her he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It probably felt awkward for the both of them but they were trying to make amends. Trying to get back to the way they were towards each other in the past.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Ehh…" Shrugging his shoulders he motioned for her to take a seat. "I was away on business for the last two weeks so I'm glad to be home. So Robin what can I do for you?"

Swallowing back the nervousness she looked Sonny straight in the eyes. "I need you to tell me where Jason is." Well there goes subtlety, she thought to herself.

"What? You know I can't do that." He stated matter of factly.

Robin was aware that when a person went into hiding the organization kept their whereabouts a secret from everyone including their family. The chances of Sonny revealing to her where Jason was were slim, she knew that but she still had to try. After all Jason wasn't part of the organization any longer and maybe Sonny could let her in on where he was.

"Please Sonny. I received a letter from him and I have to find him."

"Why?" He questioned with curiosity.

"Because I love him."

* * *

The sun was just breaking over the horizon when Robin arrived in Paris. What a place for Jason to hide out, she thought to herself. After many hours of talking to Sonny he finally broke down and told her where Jason went to hide out from the organization. Maybe he was extending an olive branch, trying to mend their broken friendship or maybe she just looked so desperate to find him that he finally gave in. After the promises that she would go to the grave with the information he gave her Sonny told her that Jason has been in Paris this whole time.

The air was chilly when she exited the terminal. No wonder the landing was so turbulent; the wind pounded the concrete building with amazing force. She made her way towards the taxi stand with a small bag in hand while at the same time pulling her light jacket around herself for better protection.

After getting into the warm cab and giving the cab driver the directions to Jason's new home she sat back and thought of the reaction she might get from Jason when she showed up on his doorstep. He would be shocked by her arrival she was sure of that but Robin hoped that his reaction would be a positive one. After all the man just sent her a letter where he proclaimed his love for her. Then again this is Jason after all. The man who believed that leaving someone for their own good was a justified reason.

Anxiety overtook her when the cab pulled up to the front of the two-story walkup. After paying she made her way up the stairs rehearsing the words she wanted to say to him. After ringing the bell she took a deep breath preparing herself with facing her love. 'Her love' she repeated to herself. That sounded funny even in her own mind. Who would have thought that not long ago Jason and her were practically strangers and now she flew half way across the world to tell him that she was in love with him.

The door slowly opened revealing a shirtless Jason. The sleep she must have pulled him from was evident on his face. After a second of processing what he was seeing his eyes widened and her name silently exited his lips.

"Hi" was all she could say to him. She wanted to launch herself into his arms but thought better of it. She had to get the feel of the situation before saying or doing anything.

"What…how did you find me?" He finally said the shock of seeing her still evident on his face.

"I know some people." She said trying to lighten the mood.

As if finally realizing that he was in fact seeing Robin on the other side of the door he pulled the door open and asked her to enter. The foyer was big and wide, with dark marble floors, white walls and expensive sculptures decorating the large room. The look of it didn't represent the person Jason was but she guessed that when renting a living space one wasn't too picky about a place that was only going to be a temporary home.

After gathering herself she decided to break the silence that was haunting the room. "I wanted to see you. Make sure you're alright."

He smiled softly melting her heart. "So you decided to fly across the Atlantic to see if I was alright?"

"Well yeah…plus there was something else."

"Yeah…what was that?" He asked softly.

After pondering how to start the conversation with him she decided that the best way would be if she jumped right into it. "I guess I wanted to talk to you about the letter you sent me."

Suddenly looking nervous Jason rand his hand through is disheveled hair and cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you that…"

"Jason." Came a voice from behind the wall separating the foyer from the rest of the house.

Robin's words halted as she spotted the pretty young woman that made her way towards the front of the house. As if being slapped in the face she realized what she walked into. Why Jason seemed so nervous when he spotted her on his front steps and why she wasn't invited into the rest of the house. "Umm…sorry if I interrupted you." She mumbled picking up the bag she had previously placed on the floor by her feet. "I can see that you're busy." It was obvious that this woman was familiar with Jason, more then familiar. It was obvious to Robin that the words in that letter she received weren't exactly correct. He might be in love with her on some level but that didn't stop him from sharing a home with another woman.

As if in a dream state she looked up at Jason wanting to share his feelings with him but realizing that she was too late. "I have to go." She mumbled, turning around and making her way towards the door. She heard him call out her name before she pulled the door closed behind her, tears already making their way down her cheeks.

How stupid could she have been just showing up on Jason's doorstep? She should have called first or warned him she was coming. It wouldn't have made a difference though. He still would have been shacked up with that other woman.

* * *

It took Jason only moments to realize what had just happened. The love of his life showed up at his doorstep to share with him her thoughts on the letter he sent her but before she could do that, Jeannette showed up and Robin wrongly assumed that there was something going on between the two of them.

"Jason." He heard Jeannette call out for the third time.

"Yeah…sorry. I have to go. Can you….um….can you just leave all the food in the kitchen. I'll cook for myself today. You can take the day off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He said before he bolted up the stairs to his room. He needed to throw on some clothes before he went out to look for Robin. She looked so hurt when she spotted the beautiful woman sauntering down the foyer of his apartment. He was positive that she assumed that the two of them were involved when nothing could be farther from the truth. Since he arrived in Paris the only person who had been on his mind was Robin. He thought about her day and night. One night he even decided to write a letter to her telling her of his feelings for her.

Jason made a lot of mistakes in his life but his biggest was losing Robin. He wasn't going to let what happen before happen again. He needed to find her before she boarded that plane back to the States. He needed to explain himself to her and tell her how much he loved her. Rushing down the stairs and out the door he started a run to the nearest taxi stand where he was sure she would be waiting.

As if by miracle he spotted her sitting on a bench in the small park across the street from the taxi stand. She was hunched over herself obviously crying. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her but knowing Robin there would have to be an explanation before their happy reunion.

Approaching slowly he cleared his throat. "Hi." He said softly taking a seat next to her.

Looking up at him with her tear stained eyes she whispered a soft 'hi' in return.

"Robin…"

"No. It's my fault. I just assumed that you would be happy to see me. I thought if I showed up at your door and tell you how I feel that all would be right with the world. I didn't think that you had someone in your life already."

"I don't." He said halting her words.

"What?"

Watching her confused face he slid closer to her. "I don't have anyone in my life Robin. Jeannette works for me. When I arrived here I wasn't completely well as you know and I needed someone to help me out. Jeannette was sent to me, courtesy of Sonny to help with my recovery."

"I didn't know. He didn't tell me." She mumbled embarrassed by her overreaction.

He wanted to pull her toward him. Feel her softness in his arms but gathered his strength and took a chance reaching for her hand. She let him touch her, which was a good sign. "To tell you the truth Robin no woman has been on my mind aside from you."

"Really?" she whispered with surprise on her face.

The thought of losing Robin when he was so close in winning her was killing him. He had to tell her what he felt for her. He had to tell her that his love for her was true, whether her feelings for him were real or not. "Robin." He said facing her. "I love only you. You are the only woman I want in my life."

His words brought on a fresh set of tears to her face. "Oh Jason. When I received your letter I thought I was dreaming. My feelings for you sort of crept up on me. One day I considered you a friend and the next I realized I loved you."

"Did…did you say you love me?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"Yes…and truth be told I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

Not able to contain himself any longer Jason reached for Robin and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her neck and started kissing her softly. "I wanted to hear those words from you for so long. I always thought that I would never have a chance to tell you how I feel."

Running her hands through his hair she pulled away and looked up at him. "Jason. When you were sick with fever you told me you loved me and I wanted to believe it with all my heart but after you left so suddenly I was sure that it was just the fever talking."

"Oh God…" He whispered pulling her into a hot and passionate kiss. Touching his lips to Robin's once again felt like coming home again. She was the true love of his life and from this day on he would never let her go.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She returned pulling him into another passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
